mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Hachi
|image = File:Harvest.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = May 28, 2013 |firstmafia = Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds |alias = Harvest Ty |wikiname = |merits = Player, MVP, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds(Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as: Town * Favourite part of Mafia: Definitely reading the flavor of the night and day posts * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Sesame Street Mafia *Brandos (6 Nominations / 1 Win) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2013, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2013, lost to Dee *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2014, lost to Plasmid & Dee *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Farmers Mafia!, lost to Frozen Mafia *#Nominated for Most Active/Enthusiastic 2017, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2018 for The World Ends With You Mafia, won Hosted Mafias On MafiaManiac (MM) #Paper Mario Mafia with Shadow7 #Yoshi Island Mafia #Farmers Mafia! #Persona 4 Mafia #Devil Survivor 2 Mafia with Akriti #Color Mafia #Homestuck Mafia with Jay Gold #Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 #The World Ends With You Mafia Mafia Record Overall 23-39 *Monk Mafia - replaced *Code Geass Mafia - replaced *Vampire Knight Mafia - replaced Goodie 18-21 *Era 8.1 MM *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Won - Killed N3 *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N7 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Survived *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Survived *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Survived *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died N4 *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Killed N3 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Survived *#Mafia World - Lost - Survived *#Traitor - Lost - Killed N3 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 10.1 MM *#Legend of Zelda Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Killed N1 *#Post Restriction 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Frozen Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Won - Survived *#Frozen 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Side-Quest Mafia - Lost, RID Killed N5 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut - Won - Lynched D1 *#Angel Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N2 *#A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition - Won - Killed N3 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1 - Won - Killed N1 *#One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Won - Survived *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *#Witch Hunt Mafia - Won - Survived *#[Chronicles Mafia - Lost - Lynched/Died D2 *#Free Beer Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Elemental Chaos III - Lost - Killed end of game Baddie 0-9 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#A Mafia Carol - Lost - RID Killed N1 *#The Walking Dead - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Period Classic Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 11.1 MM *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 3-2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Gintama Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Arrow Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Divergent Mafia - Won - Survived *#Amber Mafia III - Won - Survived Other Faction 2-7 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D10 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N3 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Won Phase 9 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Survived *#Dune Wars - Won - Killed N11 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 8